


You're the sunflower (I think our love would be too much)

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Avengers AU, Background Simi, Fluff, M/M, Maxiel Friendship, UPSIDE DOWN SPIDERMAN KISS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23300062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Did someone say.....Spider!Lando?!
Relationships: Lando Norris/Max Verstappen
Comments: 9
Kudos: 59





	You're the sunflower (I think our love would be too much)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [simplyverstappen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyverstappen/gifts).

> Written for SimplyVerstappen because she asked and I couldn't resist.

Max walks down the empty alleyway, the rain making things admittedly hard to see. It had been a long day, his father once again being frankly too overbearing for him to handle. He shakes his head, sighing. He really wished his father would quit with trying to force him into the family business, he just wasn’t cut out for the line of work….well work in the loose sense. 

That and he had outside interests that the ‘work’ would totally screw up for him. 

He sighs, pushing a sodden strand of hair away from his forehead. He’s so lost in his own thoughts he doesn’t notice the figure above his head until said figure dangles between the two buildings precariously, a long strand of web enabling him to do so. 

Max jumps a mile and looks up at the upside down figure of Spiderman dangling before him. “Lan-I uh mean, Spiderman?” 

An amused sound reaches his ears and the masked superhero checks around him, before pulling his mask off with a little grin. Lando’s warm smile and messy curls greets him and Max swears his heart doesn’t skip a beat. 

“Are you crazy? Anyone could walk down here!” Max hisses, his eyes wide, but Lando merely gives him a shrug and a little playful smile. 

“A. It’s a dark alley and B. You’d have to be pretty stupid to come out here in this weather.” Lando replies. “Which brings me to C. Why are you walking this way?” 

Max sighs and rubs a hand over his face. “Does the stupidness also mean you? Since you’re here too?” 

Lando just snorts. “I don’t count. I was patrolling and happened to spot you.” 

Max rolls his eyes. “Well I’m fine. Go fling a web elsewhere.” He shoulders his bag a little more preparing to leave, but Lando frowns at him. 

“What has he done now?” The Brit asks and Max sighs heavily. 

“Just the usual. Can I go now?” Max moves to push him aside but Lando places a hand against his chest. 

“No. What you can do is leave here and come back to the tower.” Lando looks at him seriously. 

Max looks skeptically at him and Lando sighs softly. “Before you say anything no you don’t bother the team and yes Seb and Kimi do love you coming over. Lastly, Dan would love to see you again.” 

Max shuffles under his gaze and huffs a soft breath. “Dan only likes me because I join in with his drinking games.” 

“That is not true. Max come on, the team love you. You should come back with me and see everyone.” Lando makes puppy eyes at him, which he knows always works against Max. 

Max sighs again looking ready to reject his offer, so Lando’s voice turns soft and gentle. “And you know I love you coming over, since I get my Super Max.” 

Max laughs a little at that. “Just because I managed to lift Mjölnir an inch does not make me super.” 

Lando just smiles softly. “Does to me. Means you’re worthy and you are Maxie. Worthy of the love of the team as well as me.” 

Max looks at him, his words having an obvious effect on him and Lando grins, leaning in to kiss him upside down in the alleyway. 

Max is surprised at first, but then melts into the gentle kiss, not minding the cold and the rain as he takes the simple, surprise affection. 

Lando pulls back and gives him a little happy sound, moving the right side up and lowering himself to the floor. “So are you coming with me?” He holds out his hand in offering. 

Max looks at his hand and then nods, taking his clothed hand in his. 

Lando grins deviously and, without waiting for him to adjust, he shoots a web onto the nearest building and takes off with him into the air. Max yelping and holding on tight as the world shoots upwards all around him. 

As they swing through the town Max can be faintly heard yelling about how he was going to kill Lando if he fell. 

Lando would never let him fall. Not in a million years. 

* * *

When they get back to the Avengers tower Sebastian is with Kimi in the training room, gauntlets on as he aims blasts at Kimi’s shield. The Finn grinning as he deflects every move, his Finnish shield glittering under the lights. The both of them so in tune with the other that this was nearly almost a type of foreplay. Both just pushing each other inch by inch. The two were stunning to watch, always knowing what the other was going to do before they even did it. 

Meanwhile Dan was in the kitchen with Valtteri, the other Finn slightly intimidating the Australian with his knife throwing skills. Daniel was new to the group, having escaped being brainwashed by an evil corporation ran by The Red Bull. 

Lando ignores all of this to lead the soaking wet Max upstairs to the guest rooms where he could get showered and changed. 

Lando goes and gets him something to wear (something stolen from Sebastian’s room, Max notes, seeing as he would never fit into Lando’s clothing) and then leads him back downstairs where the team are now gathered on the sofas watching a movie. 

As soon as Daniel spots him, the Avenger moves to give him space besides him on the sofa, which Max takes with a little smile. 

Lando flops himself between Sebastian and Kimi and the couple share an amused look over his head. Lando having firmly taken a space in Sebastian’s heart, becoming his prodigy in a very short space of time. Lando just had this ability to make people want to adopt him. Kimi didn’t mind. It was nice Sebastian had someone who he could talk techno babble with and they could keep up. 

On the other sofa Valtteri curls up against Tiffany. The two having connected in Australia after a mission had brought them together. The young woman was a stealthy fighter which matched Valtteri being a masterful man with a set of bow and arrows. 

Everyone settles in to watch the movie and, as Max snuggles tentatively against Daniel, his eyes meet Lando’s and it suddenly clicks. This was a family. He was a part of it. This was where he was meant to be. 

The thought gives him peace. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! And yes I have already written SpiderVerse with Charles but holy crap Lando meets the energy of Tom Holland.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [I’ll be more than what you see](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23350414) by [scarletred](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletred/pseuds/scarletred)


End file.
